


I have to put a title so here it is

by oiuytrewq36



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: Hey y’all,Because of the limitations of AO3 in terms of messaging (i.e. there isn’t any) and since I don’t do tumblr, I’ve made a Twitter for this account! I don’t take requests or commissions, but I wanted to create a space to hang out/chat (because it’s a pandemic and I am bored) as well as a more private place to talk about anything people might not want to comment publicly. That sounds heavy, lol, but I’m really just trying to make a way to be better open to criticism & other feedback, and also to make new friends because again, it’s a pandemic and I am bored. My handle is @63qwertyuio and my DMs are open, so come hang out!-ES
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	I have to put a title so here it is

ao3 doesn’t let you post without a certain amount of text, so here’s one of my all-time favorite opening paragraphs, from Wilde’s _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ :

The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn.


End file.
